Evening wedding
by JuAshenbert
Summary: Lydia and Edgar married, but they almost did not consume the marriage ... But that afternoon everything fell into place, and finally they were able to love each other in peace. Do you want to keep track of how it was? Here's a hot and romantic one-shot for Hakushaku to Yousei. Picking up a ride in one of the excerpts from book 18 of the light novel - Magic for a Wonderful Wedding.


It was to be the most wonderful night of Lydia and Edgar, but it was not ... Let me explain briefly what happened. During the investigations into the Prince's organization there was a girl who helped Edgar with information. Yes, he had Scarlet Moon, an entity set up to lay the foundations of the fight against the earl's grandfather, but this girl was a spy infiltrated the organization and brought data well on her wedding day. In a rush, our idiot count hugged her when she said she was in danger of life, and then the fairy doctor saw ... There was confusion.

Join in, a love potion given by one of the fairies invited to matrimony so Lydia would be quiet for her wedding night, Kelpie trying to take advantage of the situation and Edgar aware of what had happened. They simply did not understand each other and slept in their room. Very well, the next day, when Edgar considered canceling the marriage, Lydia fell on herself and said she would like to live with him as husband and wife. It is good to remember that we are in the nineteenth century, London, Victorian era and sex for a "right" girl only happened after marriage.

When the young Earl realized that this would be the breach of finally consummating the marriage, he had no doubts. He took the fairy doctor in his arms and said to the steward,

"Tompkins, make no one, no one at all, disturb us!" Even if it's the Queen!

She walked up the stairs, and Lydia glanced between her husband's happy and frightened eyes. At that time, the bride did not have much idea of what could happen when they entered the room. What Lydia knew is they both got naked and...

It was then that she noticed that the young man opened the door. He carried her to the bed and laid her down as if it were the most fragile of the crystals. He gave her a radiant smile and so happy that his heart slowly subsided. He came back to close the door and locked it.

"Well, the famous one alone! He said turning to her".

"Yes!" Was what she could answer.

"I promise I'll be ..."

"Gentlest of gentlemen, is not it?" The girl asked.

But barely had she just said, saw him so close that she could feel his breath and his breath.

"Edgar ..."

That was all she could say. The young Earl attacked his neck with such ferocity that he let her succumb back. And then he realized that this could be done as freely as he did in the libraries of certain viscounts, in the gardens of the mansion, and finally in times that were mere boyfriends. At other times, she protested, even though she was enjoying it very much, and said that they were not married. But now they were. The gold rings on the ring finger of both accused the fact. Even the wedding dress Lydia had worn the night before was there, stretched out in a corner. It was to have been taken away by Edgar, but that did not matter anymore.

The feeling was delicious, she felt shivers down her body like other times, but now she does not need modesty anymore, does she? From the neck, Edgar returned to face the bride. For a moment the two of them looked at each other affectionately and kissed each other. And he felt light, almost drunk, even if he had not taken a drop of alcohol.

Instinctively, he moved to her lap, her breasts, her belly, and Lydia still dressed. He removed the delicate little boots of the young wife, and turned to his back to unbutton the dress. By the time of the championship, Edgar had already taken off his shoes and closed the curtains on the canopy bed to gain more privacy. The afternoon sun began to invade the small cracks in the curtains, but they did not care.

The young earl stared at the profusion of delicate mother-of-pearl buttons on his dress. His nimble hands worked with mastery and delicacy. After all, he had deep knowledge in the area. The gallant gentleman who had already undone the hair, dresses and hearts of other ladies. But with Lydia it was different. Despite all his skill, which he demonstrated, he displayed all the warmth and love he had reserved for her alone. And then, with each undone button, a kiss on the girl's back was given. Timidly, Lydia felt her whole body match her kisses. It was a feeling as good as it was strange and natural. She could not explain at that moment what was going on in her head, just wanted to continue. Even if deep down she was afraid, but she trusted Edgar, did not she? Removed the dress, bodice, stockings, brief, and other female apparatuses were revealed. He withdrew almost everyone with the same dexterity and skill as before.

And for the moment, she sat down and asked,

"I can?" Lydia asked as she pulled off her coat.

"Of course!" He answered as he stared at her in love. He ran his hand over his wife's face.

The mauve-gray eyes disoriented her, but at the same time encouraged her to continue. But, he was sensitive enough to realize that she was nervous from the trembling of his graceful fingers. And that was why he was having trouble undoing his tie. And so he helped her. The girl withdrew her hands, which helped her in silence. She was able to inform that she would remove the other pieces, by herself. And so she did, his vest, his shirt, even with shaking hands. Now, wearing only his pants, he wrapped his arms around her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and kissing her. It was so intense, that Lydia felt an itch taking over her body. And Edgar again attacked her, bit her earlobe, kissed her neck, and brusquely removed the rest of the pieces. When her breasts were revealed, he stopped as if standing in front of a work of art.

"They are beautiful! I've always been curious to see them". He revealed.

Lydia blushed red, and he noticed, held the face of the fairy doctor in his hands, and said,

"Not to be ashamed of me, you know that, do you?"

"I do not know how to act!" She replied innocently.

"Why, Ly, you know ... By the way, your body will guide you. And do not be afraid, it will be a delightful experience".

She smiled and followed her instincts and heart. He kissed her, sliding his hands over her back. He could feel all the delicacy of his skin. The sweetness of his touch as he caressed and kissed her breasts, belly and legs. There were so many sensations she did not think anymore. And so they were naked. She had an almost childish curiosity, and she looked at him completely. At first it was a small shock, incidentally, I knew slightly that when an excited man stayed, but did not know it was something ... She could not describe. After all, she was also discovering her sexuality and her sensory side.

He came to her and kissed her. He led her so that both were lying on their side, but face to face. As he smoothed his wife's caramel-colored hair and stared into the deep golden-green eyes,

"I promise I'll be very slow".

"I'm still a little scared."

"Do not, do not!" He smiled. "Ly, do you have any idea how long I waited for that? Do you have any idea how happy I am now with you?"

"But, I do not know if I can be better than ..."

He silenced her with one more kiss and calmed her with the words:

"The others? From now on, in my life, there is only you! In fact, there is only you in my life!"

Gently, he placed Lydia's leg entwined with hers, so that it would be easier to penetrate her and make it less painful for her. Except that our experienced boy explored his wife's little mount of Venus with his fingers, and lovingly nudged her clit. Now, Lydia felt a pleasure she had never experienced before. His breathing was a thousand, he closed his eyes and his head whirled. The stimulus made her smile, and so she was able to surrender immediately to her husband. It seemed like this caress would last forever, but she realized she wanted more. Asked for more! Even though he did not know very well what it was. And so Edgar answered her.

When fairy doctor realized it, he was inside her. At first it seemed troublesome and in some ways painful, but the young earl, alive as he was, continued to stimulate in every possible way. But what did it matter? The warmth of his arms, his caresses and kisses tried to relax her.

Edgar, on the other hand, was now accomplishing everything he wanted to feel, his wife's soft, supple skin, without all those gadgets that hurt his touch. The pressure of her breasts against her chest, as well as her leg. And he realized that he had never experienced it: love. In a way, Edgar was a virgin on the subject. He lay with several women, we cannot deny, but he loves them? That was another meaning. For him it was just a game of eroticism and fun, nothing more. There were so many in his life that he did not even remember their faces or their names.

In that room, with Lydia in his arms, he finally understood what it was to make love. She sighed, moaned, smiled, all at the same time. And it was difficult to control. The annoyance of a strange pain still demanded his attention; however, she had to contend with all the affection that Edgar poured. They shifted, and he stood over her, giving Lydia more freedom to explore his body. She ran her hands through her hair, face, caressing her lips, chest. But on the other hand, something very queer took him. His body trembled and demanded more of it, and suddenly it made him want to urinate. "What was that? Right now? "He thought.

She tried to push him away, but he realized she was experiencing an orgasm for the first time. Edgar was so happy and watched the situation.

" What is going on?" She asked innocently.

"That? Pleasure! Ly, let it go and do not be afraid. You'll see how yummy it is".

He kept moving beside her, but slowly and then stopped. She still trembled, let out a louder moan, and smiled.

It was not long before it was his turn. And it was the sweetest of the climaxes he experienced. She instinctively kissed him. They were just one and that's what they wanted to be.

He rolled over to her side. And he closed his eyes, so inebriated by emotion that he could only realize that it was not a dream when she leaned against him. The fairy doctor said something, which Edgar did not understand and asked her to repeat.

Still shy and shy, Lydia asked "Can we do this one more time?"

"Ever!"

He turned to her, kissed her again and added, "Whenever you wish, my love".

 _The end_


End file.
